Why isn't it?
by GoddessOfOlympus
Summary: Nicole is a girl who was supposedly kid-napped at age eleven. No one has seen or heard from her since. Harry and Nicole have known each other for a really long time, but what's the whole story? What will happen when she finally decides to go to school at the age of fifteen? But more importantly. Why?
1. Chapter 1

***** Before you read you will need some background. Nicole is a girl who was supposedly kid-napped at age eleven. No one has seen or heard from her since. Harry and Nicole have known each other for a really long time, but what's the whole story? What will happen when she finally decides to go to school at the age of fifteen? But more importantly. Why? Enjoy*****

CHAPTER ONE

She was running as fast as her high heels would take her, hiking up her large gown and taking care not to ruffle her hair or let her small tiara slip off her head of bouncing curls. She smiled to herself as she thought of the people's reactions. I mean going missing is one thing, but going missing at the age of eleven and being the princess of England is another. Oh, and how out of place she would be! She would be walking into a sea of black, and her scarlet silk dress with gold trim and accents would defiantly stand out. Arriving in record time, the fifteen year old princess took a minute to compose herself.

Nicole burst through the doors leading into the Great Hall and every head turned towards the beautiful girl. "Nicole," Dumbledore said, feigning surprise. "I'm sorry Albus," She began, walking into the room, "but I just couldn't help myself. I just needed to see if it were true…" She let her voice trail off because she had spotted him. The boy with the hair, black as pitch, was sitting right there, staring at her with his bright green eyes. "Harry," Nicole breathed. Harry stumbled out of his seat, next to Ron and Hermione, and said nothing. He just kept staring at her long brown hair, and her blue eyes that sparkled like sapphires in the candlelight. "Princess Nicole," Harry finally said, with a hint of a smile playing about his lips, and bowed. When he rose she flung herself into his open arms.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and Nicole let go of Harry. "Everyone," Dumbledore addressed the school, "it is my honor to announce that the fifth years will be gaining a new student, Princess Astoria Nicole Greengrass." Whispers started up around the room and one of the teachers, Professor Snape, cast a worried glance in Nicole's direction, while asking, "Dumbledore, what about the four years of teaching she has missed?"

"Oh Severus," Dumbledore replied, giving a short laugh, "I've taught her everything she needs to know." Despite Albus' reassurances Professor McGonagall was also skeptical, "Headmaster, for once I agree with Professor Snape. And what about her house? The Sorting Hat only works on first years."

It was Nicole who laughed this time, "Oh don't worry Professor," the princess told her, "Albus had me sorted when I first came to Hogwarts. I'm in Gryffindor, like Harry." Dumbledore coughed, he was telling her without words that she shouldn't call him that in public, "Right, I'm sorry…Headmaster. It is going to take a little while for me to break that habit."

"That's quite alright; I know it's going to take me a little while to stop calling you Astoria." Dumbledore said. He was the only one to call her that and Nicole hated it when others did.

"No, Headmaster it would be okay if you still called me that, it suits you quite honestly." She smiled.

"Alright then!" Dumbledore's voice boomed across the hall, "Let the feast begin!"

Harry let Nicole have his seat, Ron on the right of her, and Hermione on the left. Then Harry made Hermione scoot over to make room for him. During dinner Nicole was swamped with questions that she tried to answer her best, and at one point one of the other Gryffindor fifth years, Seamus, made her laugh so hard her tiara fell of her head and rolled back to the table behind her. "Blasted thing!" she yelled exasperated, "I don't even know why I wear the darned tiara." She sighed and swung her legs around the bench to retrieve her it. She saw a blonde boy, who had to be fifteen as well, holding her tiara in his hand. "Is this yours?" He asked with a smirk that looked like he gave it out a lot. "Yes," Nicole said curtly, taking it from the blonde boy's hand, not bothering to put it back on. Nicole saw the boy stick his hand out, and despite them being at different tables they were still close, close enough for her to shake his hand so she did.

"I'm Draco." He said with a smile, a real smile.

"Nicole," she replied, "but you already knew that." She smiled too, about to turn back around but he said, "Here let me help," grabbing the tiara from her hand and gently placing it on her head. Nicole blushed profusely. Until that moment no one was paying the two any attention, but Neville, bless him, looked over at them. He saw Draco fix the tiara a little so it sat perfectly on her loose curls, and Neville tried to look away but his movement was so sharp that others noticed. Harry put his hand on Nicole's arm; Draco looked at it with disgust. Nicole shook Harry off before they both turned back around to their houses.

Nicole was very distant after that, only nodding and smiling when it was appropriate, but her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking about the boy, Draco, from Slytherin. He was so nice and was so gentle with her, but why her? She thought. She had seen him around school, before, but he was always so mean to the other Gryffindors. He called muggle-born people mudbloods. Surly he thought she was one as well. No one but Dumbledore and Harry knew that she was adopted. Her mum and dad couldn't have children, and they thought about adopting, but they didn't want England to know that the future king or queen wasn't of royal blood. Then one night her mother was sitting beside the fire, reading, when the door bell rang. "Your Majesty!" cried the servant who answered it. "Yes Alex, what is it?" The queen replied getting up to see what was going on. There was no answer. "Alex?" She asked warily, rounding the corner. And there he was, sitting against the wall, clutching a pink blanket for dear life. She rushed over to him carefully taking the small bundle from his arms. She looked down at the little baby girl and saw there was a note attached, naming the girl as Nicole. And from that day on she was the princess of England.

Nicole felt a pinch on her arm, "Oww!" she cried, "What was that for." She looked at Harry her eyes darkening. "You weren't saying anything." He replied cautiously. She sighed, "Sorry I snapped I'm… just tired that's all." She lied, "I'm going to go to bed." Squeezing his hand she stood up but he caught her wrist. Trying to stand up too he said, "Then let me show you where the Gryffindor house is." Nicole shook out of his grip and pushed him to sit back down. "There's no need Harry. I know this castle better than anyone." Turning her back on him and the other Gryffindors she called over her shoulder, "See you tomorrow!" And everyone in the room turned to watch as she stalked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

After Nicole left, the Gryffindor table was braver with their questions. "So are you guys, like dating?" asked one of the Patil twins. Harry chocked on his water, "No! Oh God no! We are just old friends." He lied. "So she's single?" Ron inquired.

"I would assume so." Harry sighed.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked, nudging him with his elbow, "Afraid I might steal her from you?"

Harry snorted, "Nah, you're not her type."

"Oh? Well then what is her type? I certainly hope it's not pompous, arrogant, blonde, jerks." He was practically shouting by the end but Ron didn't seem to mind. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Draco tense up; Ron knew he was listening. "Oh come on Harry! You can't act like that didn't bother you. I know it bothered me." Ron said pointing to himself for emphasis.

"It didn't bother me," _that much, _Harry thought.

"So it didn't bother you when she shook of your hand, or how she gave you the cold shoulder after that?"

"Drop it Ron, you're giving me a headache." Harry said rubbing his temple, like he always did when he had a headache. Ron put his hands up in surrender, "Hey, I was just asking?" There was a silence around their group when Seamus asked, "Hermione? Are you okay? You are very quiet tonight." Hermione crossed her arms over her body and said nothing.

"She's fine," Dean Thomas said, "She's just jealous because Ron has a crush on Nicole."

Hermione faced Dean, her eyes widening, "I am NOT! I just don't get why she gets special treatment."

"Whoa, hey. Calm down," Harry replied, "Who said anything about her getting special treatment?"

"Well she's obviously Dumbledore's favorite and Snape actually looked like he cared when he talked about her. I mean even Draco was nice to her!"

"Well maybe it's because she is super-mega- foxy-awesome- hot!"(**AVPM reference)** Ron said, "And, I don't know, this little thing called 'being a princess'!" Hermione shut up and Ron smiled, he had won. They all finished their food in silence.

Nicole was in lounging in the Gryffindor common room, when everyone returned. Nobody stayed to chat; thankfully, they just went upstairs to sleep. _Perfect, _she thought. Nicole waited for about five more minutes before going through portrait of the fat lady. "Good evening Nicole! What is wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I just couldn't sleep." Nicole lied; she seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"Okay, see you later." And Nicole left, going to her favorite spot in the whole castle.

The walk there was probably around twenty minutes but having Dumbledore as you personal private tutor had its perks. He had taught Nicole how to disparate at the age of thirteen. Nicole found herself standing in the in the place where the school kept their owls. She said hello to Hedwig, Harry's snowy white owl, and to Tom, Nicole's brown barn owl. She looked all around her to make sure no one would see her hiding spot, and then she climbed the ladder that seemed to lead to nowhere. But the thing was if you said the right words, a door would appear.

"Lemon drops." She whispered. The door appeared and she climbed through it. The view took her breath away every time. It was as if she had stepped into a whole other dimension. You know, if you count the roof of Hogwarts a different dimension. It was just the roof to the owlry, so it wasn't huge, but it wasn't small by any standards. It was enchanted so that no one could jump off, meaning you couldn't get on it from the outside.

She sat down right by the ledge to look over the hillside. She sat there for awhile, listening to nothing but wind blow the trees around, when a noise came from the door leading back down. Nicole froze; turning nothing but her head to see who the intruder was. She first saw a flash of blonde hair, and smiled. It was the boy from dinner, Draco. She turned her head back around to the outside world, waiting for him to notice her. He didn't say anything as he shut the door and sat next to the princess.

"I thought I was the only person who knew about this place." He said

"That makes two of us," Nicole mumbled under her breath. He must have heard it because he gave out a small laugh.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

Nicole smiled, "Something like that." He smiled too. They sat in silence for a while until Nicole asked, "Why are you so nice to me?"

"What do you mean?" he asked her back

"I mean like why are you nice to me. I'm a Gryffindor, and you think I'm a muggle-born." Oops too late.

"You're not a mud-," he coughed to cover what he was about to say, "You're not a muggle-born."

She sighed and told him the story of how her parents found her. "Only two people other than you know that story so… keep your mouth shut."

He smiled and said, "May I ask who the two other people are?"

"Only if you tell me why you hate my b-," She coughed trying to cover up what she was going to say, feeling silly because she had done the same thing he had, she blushed before correcting herself, "Will you tell me why you hate Harry?"

"Sure, you go first."

"Harry and Dumbledore." She said

"I hate Harry because my parents hated his parents and so I guessed it rubbed off on me. I'm not usually mean." He told her.

"Liar," Nicole said. Draco was about to protest but she cut him off, "I know what you meant." He said what he was going to anyway, "I don't try to mean. That's what I wanted to say." He smiled, and I patted his shoulder in a friendly way.

"I should go, goodbye Draco. See you in class tomorrow."

"I'll save you a seat." He called to her, and she smiled yet again before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note,**

**sorry for the short chapter. **

Potions was the first class the fifth years had the next morning. Nicole was late, but on purpose. She knew the school inside and out, including all of its secret passageways. Nicole was late simply because she could be, and she wanted others, namely Hermione, to know that. The princess walked in fifteen minutes late, immediately walking up to the front where Snape was teaching. She handed him a note that said she had studied with the headmaster until the wee hours of the night. Nicole smiled as he told her to go sit down. She looked around the room and of course there were only two spots open. One was with Ron, the other with Draco. Nicole remembered Draco telling her he would save her a seat, as she sat down next to him. Again, people stared as if it were the strangest thing any of them had ever seen. Snape went on about his lesson. Draco leaned closer to her and whispered, "I didn't think you heard me last night, when I said I would save you a seat."

Nicole whispered back, "I didn't think you were serious." Draco smiled but it quickly faded when he realized some people were still looking at them. Nicole nudged him with an elbow, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked.

"You never seem to smile in public." She whispered. He shrugged, and focused again on Snape. She tried to as well but it was insanely boring.

Neither of them spoke again the entire class, but close to the end he gave her a note. It read, _meet me on the tower tonight at nine. _Nicole folded it neatly and put it in her pocket, giving a slight nod to him. He smirked and she rolled her eyes. The other classes were just as boring because she already knew it, all. And by all, she meant _all._ Dumbledore taught her the things she needed to know for her entire seven years at Hogwarts.

Dinner was at seven-thirty every night and ended at eight thirty every night, except on holidays. The other Gryffindors walked back to their dorms, but unlike last night, when dinner ended later than normal because it was the first meals the newly sorted first years were going to have, lots of people stayed in the common room, including Harry, to do their homework or what have you. So it seemed like an eternity when the clock struck nine. She hopped up from her spot on the couch and strode to the entrance.

You can't go out there!" Someone gasped from behind her, it was Hermione, "Filch will catch you and take away points from Gryffindor!"

Nicole laughed, "You can't tell me what to do."

"I just did," Hermione said. Nicole laughed again before disaperating in front of everyone.


End file.
